icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IFight Shelby Marx
iFight Shelby Marx '''is the 24th-25th episodes of '''iCarly. It is the season finale of Season 2. Plot After seeing MMA-fighter Shelby Marx win the female CFC-title as the youngest person ever by beating M, Carly jokingly challenges her to a fight, through the web show, "iCarly." Much to her surprise, Shelby agrees to an exhibition match for publicity and charity. Although she is deeply worried about it, she agrees when Shelby and Sam assure her that she won't be hurt. At a press conference before the fight, Sam starts a riot by trash-talking Shelby, and Carly is pushed onto Shelby's grandmother. Shelby, thinking that Carly has purposely attacked her, is furious and wants to seriously hurt Carly. Carly cancels the fight out of fear, but afterwards, she is ridiculed by her classmates and Nevel. She manages to calm Shelby down and they agree to the exhibition fight again. 250px|thumb Nevel, seeing a chance to cause trouble for iCarly again, manipulates a video of the press conference to make it seem like Carly and Sam planned to push down Shelby's grandmother. Shelby is furious again and attacks Carly for real during the fight. Carly manages to get over the scheduled three-minute round by holding onto Shelby's leg and flees as soon as the door to the cage is opened. When Shelby finds and confronts Carly, she tells her about the kid who showed her the video of the press conference and the iCarly team comes to the conclusion that it is Nevel. After Freddie and Gibby find him, they pull him into the ring, where the girls make him admit that he faked the video and beat him up afterwards. In the end, Shelby appears on an iCarly skit to do a spontaneous spit take. Meanwhile, Spencer decides to take experimental allergy pills that have numerous side effects such as itching, sweating, constant thirst, short term memory loss, and muscle spasms. His spasms make him whip spaghetti around, hit Gibby's popcorn bucket, and accidentally smack Shelby. Trivia *Victoria Justice appears as herself later on in the actual iCarly website videos. In the videos Freddie often comments that she looks like Shelby Marx, to which she replies "Yeah, I get that a lot." *In the first scene, Spencer walks in and says, "Hola, muchachas y muchacho" (which is Spanish for "Hello, girls and boy"), and all three of the kids say "Hello" back. Later, in the editing bay, Dan Schneider noticed that Sam said something else in addition, which he couldn't quite make out. He played the tape for Jennette McCurdy, who thinks she said "Heyyy, skillet-biscuit." On his blog, Schneider said, "I don't know why she said that, and, surprisingly, neither does Jennette." *When Spencer brought Carly downstairs (carrying her over his shoulder) to see Shelby, the girl Jerry Trainor was carrying was actually a stunt double, not Miranda Cosgrove. Because Jerry's body was covered in lotion (and therefore slippery), it was judged too dangerous for him to carry Miranda down the wooden stairs over his shoulder. The footage of Jerry carrying the stunt double was later cut together with a shot of Jerry setting Miranda down on the floor in the living room. *This is the first time we see Sam at her house. *This is the first time we hear Freddie say 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 'when the audience is counting down the last seconds of the round. *In this episode, Nevel says that he is afraid of Sam, but in iRue the Day, he said Sam doesn't scare him. This is mainly because Sam couldn't harm him as he was on the internet and not directly in front of her. *Despite the fact that Shelby Marx is one of the strongest fighters she does not have any visible muscle that a real fighter would have. *If you listen closely to the crowd in the scene where Shelby punches Carly, you can hear someone shouting "You're a great puncher, Victoria!" *This was the second episode (after iKiss) to hit #1 on iTunes. *Victoria Justice appears later in a future iCarly episode iParty with Victorious, as Tori Vega. *After this episode, neither Nevel nor Wendy would appear until the season 4 episode iPity The Nevel. *The side effects of the pills Spencer took (shown in the episode) included: itching (when Shelby arrived at their apartment), sweating (while watching TV), extreme thirst (during the interview), memory loss (when Carly and Freddie came home), and muscle spasms (before and after the fight) *''Deleted Scene: There was a deleted scene where Shelby bodyslams Carly. Also, another deleted scene was when Carly tried to hide behind the referee. *This is so far the only season with a 1-Hour Finale; since season 1 and season 3 had the usual 23 minutes and iParty With Victorious would be longer. Goofs *The amount of popcorn in the bowl Carly is using at the start changes in each shot. *When Nevel is in his hideout and makes the fake video, Carly's mouth doesn't move when she says, "I'll do it!", but when he shows it to Shelby, Carly and Sam's motions are perfectly synched with the voice clips. *After Shelby hits Carly, Carly takes out her mouthpiece. When the referee admonishes her that she can´t call a time-out she has it on again. Likewise, when she starts talking to Spencer, Sam and Freddie, her mouthpiece is off again. *When Shelby describes Nevel, she says that Nevel is "about our age." However, Nevel is actually 3 years younger than the iCarly trio and Shelby Marx. Quotes '''Carly: Has everyone heard about this girl but me? Freddie and Sam:' '''Yes. '''Freddie: 'the comments on SplashFace ''That Carly chick is out of her mind. Bring on the fight. Shelby would destroy that twig. '''Sam: '''Twig? '''Carly': I'm not a twig and I'm getting curvier every day! Freddie: I know. Carly: Eyes up dude. Shelby: Carly, Hi, I'm Shelby Marx. I saw your video about me... Carly: terrified AAAAAHHHHHHHH!! Freddie: Shelby I made you some raisin bread toast. Shelby: '''What? '''Sam: Oooh, this is pathetic. Shelby: Ah thanks, but raisins kinda creeps me out. Freddie: 'Oh, well, I can get rid of the raisins... ''uses his teeth to remove the raisins '''Freddie: There you go, raisin-free. Shelby: You also creep me out. Wendy: Carly, you're seriously gonna fight Shelby Marx? Carly: Well yeah, but it's just for fun... Wendy: Do you know how hard she can punch and kick? I heard that Shelby once knocked this Russian girl's teeth out with just a kick to the jaw. Sam: Yeah! And now she talks like 'mlah, mlah, mlah, mlah'! Carly: 'I'm gonna fix this. '''Freddie: '''How? '''Carly: '''I'm gonna fight Shelby. '''Freddie: '''You can't. You smooshed her grandmother, she's gonna kill you. '''Carly: '''Maybe not if I talk to her. '''Spencer: '''So how's school today? '''Carly: '''IT BLEW UP, OKAY?! ''Shelby's punches and then clamped herself tight around Shelby's leg. '''Shelby: Let go of my leg! Carly: Never! Shelby: Will someone pry this girl off my leg so I can punch her?! Nevel: I'm not scared of you Freddie Benson! gets shoved into octagon Freddie: That´s cool. Carly: out of the shadows Hello, Nevel. Nevel: I'm not scared of you either. Sam: out of the shadows What´s up, Nevel? Nevel: OK, you, I'm scared of... steps closer to Nevel, causing him to flinch Shelby: Hi Nevel. steps into the spotlight] Nevel: Oh dear... Category:Season 2 220 Category:Specials Category:Season Finale Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Guest Stars